Fate
by walkthrough
Summary: After Rinoa married Seifer, Squall’s life was going nowhere, until one fateful evening, he was called by headmaster Cid Kramer and he finds a boy who oddly looks a lot like him and, possibly….abandoned. What connection does this kid have with him?
1. Prologue

Summary: After Rinoa married Seifer, Squall's life was going nowhere, until one fateful evening, he was called by headmaster Cid Kramer and he finds a boy who oddly looks a lot like him and, possibly….abandoned. What connection does this kid have with him?

Author's note: This is my first fic so far and I know it pretty much sucks. I'm not really new to writing stories but I'm not that good either. I'm open to any criticism that you will throw on me. Trust me, I need some serious ideas for this one!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it…period.

Prologue-

He sat at the corner of his room, cold, freezing. It wasn't winter and he really wasn't in an ice box you might say, but the fact that Rinoa had married Seifer had almost been as powerful as an Ice storm burying him at the lowest point of darkness. As he sat there, immobile, Irvine had slowly entered the room. Squall somehow knew, but took no notice. Irvine then sat beside him, placing a glass shot beside Squall and helping himself with his own.

"It's not the end of the world man…" Irvine said, slowly draining the gin contained by his glass then pouring another one for himself and for Squall. "Here." He offered, handing Squall his glass shot and Squall in turn receiving it in response. "Women…" Squall started "You'd never understand what the hell they'd want to do with you. First, they'd make you fall for them, then they'd go and marry someone else…" he then drained the gin and played with his glass shot "life is not just that simple huh?" "Squall…They're right. You think too much!"

Squall only stared at the moon reduced in size imaged on his glass. "Well, maybe if I had thought a little bit more, I wouldn't be like this…broken over a woman, can you imagine?" Irvine only smirked and refilled his glass shot. "Yeah, women can drive you nuts and once you're crazy for them, they take off and leave you. Believe me...I've been there before." "You know, I never believed anyone until she came, now that I know I can't trust her, what else do I have to believe in?" "Yourself." Squall gave a questioning look to Irvine. "I know that it might be hard, Squall. But trust and love, those are the things hard to lose when found and hard to find when lost."

He only gave a smirk and suddenly turned and faced Irvine "What's the catch?" "What?" "Why are you here?" "No one gets past you, huh? Leader of great senses indeed!"

"Well?"

"Ok! Ok! Headmaster Cid asked me to tell you that he wishes to speak to you about a very important matter." Squall suddenly frowned knowing this may have something to do with a battle again "Don't tell me he'd want to send me into war again, please!" "I don't really know. He said it's something important but he didn't want to tell me. Said that it would only be between you two."

After a little more talk to Irvine, which, surprisingly, didn't seem so bad having to know that he had about 4 chances to walk down unto the wedding aisles and actually fail for four times. As he walked on his way towards the elevator which will take him up to the headmaster's office, he reminded himself that he ought to get over everything else…

_Snap out of it, Squall! Rinoa had been married to him for about 5 years or so! Here you are, still stuck over one woman! If Rinoa could see you right now, she'd laugh at you! Com' on just break out of it! Like Irvine_ _said…Women just come and go! They either stay or leave, as simple as that!_

But, he reminded, a woman like Rinoa can only come once in every hundred years, only once in a century, once in a lifetime can an angel come and descend upon him. Squall, upon arrival on 3rd floor, entered the Headmaster's office and saluted before him. Headmaster Cid only smiled warmly as he always had to each and every one of them. "Ah, Squall. Early, as expected." "Irvine said something about you wanting to talk to me about some important matters, sir."

He again smiled warmly but then more wondering this time "Successful as expected, he was. Yes, he is quite right. If you're thinking that I'm going to send you to war, which I think you do, you are mistaken. We've had enough of that and you had yourself too much, I think. No, this one is a different task. The question is…Are you up to the responsibility I am about to give you?" "Yes sir" "No matter how hard it is?" "Yes sir" "You really don't mind?" "No sir." "Very well, send the child in" Squall immediately looked at the headmaster with a mix of bewilderment and anger "Child?" "Yes…please, bring him in"

From behind the veil inside the headmaster's office, he heard Xu's voice from behind. "It's okay…don't be scared…you'll be fine…" And from behind came a boy, dressed in a white T-shirt and a chestnut brown colored khaki pants with white sneakers. Squall was taken aback by this child's appearance. He looked just like him! Only smaller and his eyes are different from his. The only thing that disrupted him was when the headmaster spoke again "Squall, this is Rico. We found him somewhere on the streets near Artemisia's abandoned castle. There was a monster there who was ready to devour him, luckily, some of the seeds happened to pass by and saw him. It seemed as though he was offered to that monster." "Um…sir…What am I…? What…?" "You are responsible for taking care of him. You, Commander Squall Leonheart, is appointed to be the father of this boy. Take care of him, not as I ordered you to, but as your very own son."

Squall had much intake of oxygen after that. He kept staring at the pitiful young boy. About 5 years old, just about his age when his own family left him. He hates seeing these things happen to kids, especially because this one looked a lot like him. "Can I have your word, Squall? About the boy, I mean." "Headmaster…you have my word but…being a father?" "You'll get used to it. Rico…this is Squall…your father…your NEW father."

TBC

Author's note:

And to think that I'd never come up of any stories! Yes! So far, this is the only fic I wrote seriously, the other's I just let myself swift pass by them but in this short prologue it took me 2 hours just getting some ideas of how it would turn out!

I know the format's crazy but I promise I'll make it better next time…

**Special thanks to:**

**The maker(s) of Final Fantasy 8**

**My friend(s) who gave me this idea**

**My brain(s?) who never stops working with me**

**My fingers who keeps on typing even though it's all worn out…**

**(Don't even ask! It's an irony I'm trying to work out myself…)**

**And to God (Did I just hear gasps?)**

**Who inspires me with his wonderful creations…**

**I'm not lying people (I'm Catholic remember?)**

**Oh…and Squall being all up in the "Father" business, yeah, that kinda creeps me out too…**

**Just like everyone else…**


	2. Chapter 1:Conversations part 1

Author's note: Ok, for the guys who actually read this stuff… pay attention. This story was something I had written when I was just in the 4th grade. I was thinking of giving up on it but I went against the idea. So, I decided to post this un-beta-ed version of the continuation of the story. Alas, you'll be glad to know that I had written out 7 chapter for this but refused to update because it was too sloppy. But then, what better to hear comments that ridicule your writing when you were in 4th grade? I will edit this!! Mark my word on that! This thing is NOT that good and the format is pretty much like the first except this one is better.

Until then, I hope you at least enjoy a bit. The other chapters will also come out unedited but I'll fix them as soon as I get the chance.

Disclaimer: Ok! I admit it! I don't own Squall or Irvine or anyone in the FF8 at all but, people, keep in mind that Rico, YAH! He's mine! Booyaka! (I don't own this one either, this is from Selphie )

Chapter 1- conversation part 1

Squall lay asleep on his bed, dreaming about Rinoa. It wasn't really a dream, just a recount of all the adventures they had been through all those years. Something that's not going to come back now. In his deep slumber, he remembered the boy that headmaster Cid asked him to take under his wings and what happened after that:

_Flashback-_

He continually walked in his normal pace, hurriedly trying to make it in his room before he collapses out of exhaustion. The boy only walked quietly behind him, following him without complaining on how fast he was walking or how tired he was. When Squall suddenly stopped, the boy stopped too. "Why are you following me?" he said in an irritated voice "Because the nice man told me to. He said you'd be my…new father from now on." The boy said faintly. Hearing that kind of voice irritated Squall more. He hated hearing someone with that voice; it reminded him about his past and everything else. "Listen, I said I'd take you, I didn't say I'd BE your father." He said loudly this time. After that, there was silence and the boy only kept his gaze on the floor. "What did the headmaster say your name was again?" he asked. The boy murmured something under his breath, but Squall didn't hear it "Can't you speak any louder?" "Rico." "Rico, is that so?" Squall said in a gentler voice this time.

"How about your last name?"

"…"

"I'm asking you a question. What's your last name?"

"Headmaster Cid told me it would be better if I didn't tell you anything about my last name."

"Fine, it's not like I care anyway. Listen, while you're under my care…"

"While?"

"Sure, your parents will try and look for you, right?"

"…"

"While you're under my care, you'd have to follow everything I say, is that clear?"

Rico only nodded. Squall then continued to walk on as Rico followed him closely from behind. He told Rico to hang on for a minute sleep on his as he took a light shower to wash away the alcohol smell from his body and as he returned, he found Rico asleep. At first, Squall frowned "Look at this kid, I told him to stay there, I didn't tell him to sleep just yet." But then he looked at him in pity and dragged the blanket over Rico's frail body as he lie asleep "He doesn't even have a smile on his face. And I thought every kid was innocent" Squall just thought it would be rude if He'd wake up Rico. He thought that this kid had suffered so much already so he just took a mattress, some covers, pillows and a blanket and slept on the floor.

_End of flashback-_

He quickly rose from his sleep and checked to see if the kid was still there. He was relieved to see that Rico didn't just take off and run away. He wasn't sleeping but looking out on Squall's bedroom window. He wondered whatever this kid might want to see out there, he won't find it.

"You really won't see anything special out there."

"…"

"Com' on, kid. Lighten up. Talk, will ya?"

"…"

"Where are your parents anyway? I figured, they would already be here."

"But they're not. It's because they didn't want me."

"Com' on. That's not true. No parents in the world would want to abandon their children."

"Then how come my parents left me there?"

"Why are you asking me? How the hell should I know?

"Wow."

"What's so amazing?"

"The sky."

"The sky?"

"I never thought it was blue."

"You mean you….You never saw the sky?"

"No. My parent's always wanted to keep me inside the house. They didn't want me to go out."

They had a few moments silence and Squall could already see a faint smile across Rico's face. He couldn't help but smile too. This kid definitely has something in common with him. A little thing for him could go a long way. "You won't…you know, feed me to the monsters will you?" Rico suddenly said. Squall wheeled around his bed on the floor "What?! Why would I do something like that?" "I don't know…Maybe because I irritated you last night." Squall could only smirk and put a hand on top of Rico's head "I won't do that, promise. Now, come on. It's time for breakfast." He said. Rico looked up to him and asked excitedly "You're taking me with you?" "Yeah sure. Just let me go and change first."

"Sure…Um, what am I supposed to call you?

"Squall, just call me Squall"

"Ok then…Squall"

TBC

Author's note:

Ok, sorry! I know this one is short, but, I promise people, the next one will be a little longer. It's harder than you think it is to write stories esp. when there's a thing we call mental, I mean, writer's block. Booyaka! (See, Selphie! Someone's using your words!)


End file.
